Underwell
by scatmanking
Summary: This is my fanmade virson of undertale that I made when the game was stating to get more known I'll put other AUs here as well


**Now I'm going to tell the whole in inter story in one chapter but I'll do the same for it's AU'S :) also this is my own AU that I made so yea**

*woman's voice* long a go there were two kinds of people. ones who do things by hand and ones who uses magic.

one day a war broke out between these two groups, in the end the ones who uses magic we're tricked in to going underground and were trapped in there. *no more voice* year 201x we see a fourteen year old boy finally reaching the top "whea finally this is the place where who ever come here never comes back is." then he turned to see the city far behind him and he sighed "I'm so sorry suesy but my life doesn't matter anymore, you were my best friend." then he walked in the cave. when he walked I he saw a huge hole with vines around it "huh no wounded they never come back they must have fallen in the is same thing." then as he got closer he triped and fell in "whoooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" was all that came out of him.

when he woke up he saw that he was still alive "what how am I?" then he looked at what he ladded on "cool these flowers are not only beautiful but as well strong." then he got up and saw a pathway "well it won't hurt to look around." then he began to walked down it. when he entered a room he saw a blond girl warring all green and had flowers on her "Howdy I'm loran, loran flower." she said "hi my names Patrick vendaver." he said "hmmm you're new to the underground ant'chu?" "the underground?" "someone has to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me have to do." then they entered a undertale fight "see that heart? that's your soul, the very being of your existence." then Patrick gave her a nconfused look "if you want it to get stronger then you need to gain LV." "what's LV stand for?" "why LOVE of course." "oh" "here I'll share some with you." then she gave him a wink and four pelats appeared "LOVE is sheared though this little friendliness pelats." then she toss them at him but he dogged. "hey buddy you missed them." "I'm sorry but I can't take it." then he dogged some more "are you kidding me run into the bullets... friendliness pelats." then he dogged one most time "hell no!" then her face change in to a very disturbing one "you know what's going on here don't you?" then Patrick was about to run"you just wanted to see me suffer." then she suranded him with her attack "DIE!" then she gave a very scary laugh as her attack slow close on him.

then it disappeared "huh?!" then she was hitt by a fire ball "what a tarrabel critcher tormenting such youth." said an old woman waring a purple moomoo "who are you?" Patrick asked "I'm toriel tartaker of the ruins I come here every day to see if an Uplander has fallen." then she turned around "please follow me." then she began to walk away. "I better follow her best then to wait for that evil flower girl." pat thought then he began to follow her. when they entered a room with seven floor buttons and a switch "let me show you how the ruins works." then she bagn to walk on four buttons then fillp the switch "there are many puzzles here that you need to do inoder to go in to the next room." then she walked though the door and pat followed "there's a puzzle in here. I like you to do it." then pat just flipped some levars and the spikes that was blocking the way whent down "very good." then they countiued "now I like to teach you how to fight in the underground. see that dummy why not talk to it instead of FIGHT it." then pat did as he was told. "very good now to the next room." then they saw a big mote of spikes "here's the next test but..." then she grabbed his hand and lead him through the puzzle "puzzles seem a bit to dangerous right now." then they countined foured.

just as they entered pat was throne in to another battle *froget wants to fight* "hello there." *he did hear what you said but was flatered anyway* then tori stapped in and have the man in the white a skunk look and he walked a way.

when they got to a big room tori looked at him "my child I have something difficult to ask you but. I want you to walk to the other side by your self." then she ran a head then pat walked all the way down. when he got there he saw that tori was behind a pillier "fear not my child for I have not left you but I merely tested you independence. you see I need you to stay here while I'm a way. here have this phone." then she handed him an old phone "thanks but I have one already but hey how about you give me your number and I'll give you mine." then they traded their phone numbers and she left.

then after a while he called her "hello this is toriel." her sweet voice said from his phone "yea hey I just wanted to ask you something." he said "oh and what may that be?" "well you're nicer then my real mom so... do you mind if I call you goat mom?" "well if calling me mom will make you happy then ok. but why goat?" "well your hair reminds me of my second favret animal." then the both laugh then hanged up. " _what the hell is wrong with you man?!"_ he yelled in his mind _"you're planning to kill your self later why even get her hopes up?!"_ then he took a deep breath "maybe I should do it when I'm outside of the ruins." then he walked out.

when he walked out his phone rainged "hello this is toriel. I just wanted to see if you haven't left that room yet. because there's some puzzles that I haven't explained to you yet." then she hanged up. later when he reach a new room he saw a eighteen year old boy in laying on the floor pretending to be asleep "hey do you mind moving?" pat asked nicely "then a new battle happed " whoa sorry if I made you mad." then the boy gave him a depress look "no I'm sorry." he said "whoa buddy are you ok?" "yea I'm just sad a little." "well would you like to now what makes me happy when I'm down?" "sigh what?" then pat gave him his hand "a new friend." then the boy gave him a small smile and took his hand then the battle was almost over "hey would you like to see something?" "sure I would love to." then the boy cryed but his tairs floated up to his head to make a white hat "holy hot dame that looks bad ass on you!" then the boy smiled then the battle was over.

"heh I always come here because there's no one around but to day I meet someone nice... sorry I'm blabbing aging let me movie for you." then he floated up "hey what's your name?" pat asked him "I'm called napsablok" "Patrick or pat for me." then naps disappeared "huh cool kid." then he face pame himself "damit I forgot to ask him howed he did that and how tori was able to ues fire." then he continued till he ended up at a spider bake sale.

"whoa this looks good how much?" pat asked the spider that was holding a sign "5g" it said "then I'll have three." he said as he handed it 15g "thank you." it said then pat walked down till he arrived at a houes "oh my that took longer then I thought." then she began to call him. when she hared his phone she saw that he was there "oh my child how did you get here?are you hurt?" she asked "no I'm fine thank you though." he said as they both walked to the houes "do you smell that? that's a cinnamon and butterscotch pie I made for you." she said with a smile "ohh two of my favret flavors." he said as he followed her too a door "this is your room why not check it out?" then she whent to another room as he interd. when he walked in he saw a big bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a old TV, and a trash bend "well maybe I should get some z's." he said as he claimed on the bed and then fell a sleep.

when he woke up he saw that tori had came in and left him a piece of pie "huh I wish my other mom was this kind to me." he said as he ate the pie. after he left his room he want to her living room "oh my child how can I help you?" she asked "hey how did you do that awesome fire stuff?" he asked "oh that was my magic." she said with a smile "you mean magic is real?" "of cores my child you a lot of people here use magic in their everyday lives." then pat made a serious face "ok tori can you please tell me how to exit the ruins?" then tori made a small panic face "umm would you like to know what I'm reading?" "no please tell me how to leave." "did you know that snails can live over three years?" then pat face pame "please toriel this isn't helping." then tori got up "please wait here." then she walked off. as pat followed her he saw that she was standing in front of a big ass door "please go back up sairs my child." she said "if I let you go they...he'll... Asgore will take your soul." then pat staped forward "this is the exit of the ruins...I'm going to destroy it." then pat grabbed her arm "no please let me leave!" "then show me that you'll be fine!l" then they entered a battle *heartache plays* "please go back." then she freow some fire balls at him but he dogged it all "please don't go!" then he grabbed his attack opcen and let it get destroyed "why have you done that?!" then pat gave her a smile "because if I'm going to survive then should not have that extra thing." then the music stop "heh it's funny." she said "I can't even stop a single child." then the battle ended. "if you truely want to go home then I won't stop you but... never come back here." then she gave him a hug "good bye my child." then she ran away.

when David walked though the door and a very long hallway he saw loran "well well well." she said "you made it here with out killing a single person but what happens whent you meet a rougthless killer? you'll died over and over aging." then she gave him her same laugh before going in to the ground. "creepy ass bitch." pat said as he walked though the big door.

 **Underwell**

 **Created by John Wells aka Scatmanking**

 **Inspired by undertale**

 **Made by Toby Fox**

 **Some songs are frome the game**

 **Others are from fans**

as pat walked in to the snowy fourest he noticed a camera in a bush that was next to the door "huh weird." he said as he walked away.

as he walked he saw a big branch on the ground "huh better not step on that." he just jumped over it. as he was only a little a way he heard a loud snap then he turned around and saw that the branch snapped "ok that's weird." then he continued on his way.

as he walked down he heard some foot steps behind him "huh" he said as he turned around to see nothing then continued to walk to a brig "maybe this gap is big enough to kill me if I jumped." then he heard a sound that was like someone was behind him then he heard "Uplander don't you know how to great a new friend? turn around and shake my hand." said a teen girl voice. as he turned around he saw a shadowy figer of a thirteen year old girl holding her hand out then he grabbed her hand "palllbbbbbnfffffhhhhhh" "heh the old wopy coushen in the hand trick. it's always funny." he can now see all her fitchers, well barly since he was laughing so hard. he saw that she was warring pink slippers, black shorts, a white shirt under a blue hoody, she also had brown eyes black hair "you're an Uplander right?" she asked which snapped him out of his transe of her beautie "what oh yes I am names Patrick." he said which made her giggel "name's Sierra skeleton wells." then she was now in his transe "anyway I'm supps to be on the look for uplanders but...I don't feel like capturing anyone. but my brother David is a Uplander capturing finatic. hey I think that's him over there." then she pointed at something that was coming to them "hey I have an idea. go though this bar thingy." "you mean this thing?" "yea go right through my bro made the bars too big to stop anyone." then they walked to the other side. "quick behind that convinaly shaped lamp." then pat did as he was told then David appeared "sup bro." "you know what's up sister! it's been eight days and you haven't recalibrated. your. puzzles!" then pat looked from behind the lamp to see what David look like "he was a small kid around eight warring red boots, blue shouts that only cover his crouch and some of his legs, some shout of chest thing that only gos to the his shoulders. he had brown hair and blue eyes " what are you even doing here?!" "staring at this lamp want to look?" "no I don't you lazy bones!" "whoa I did a ton of work. a *skel-aton*" *bedachhn* (you know what I meant) then she gave a wink "Sierra!" "come on your smiling." "I am and I hate it!" "anyway what did you want?" then David looked at her "sis the truth is that I really am thinking of switch you so you can be safe." he said in a softer tone "aww thanks but I won't do that." then David walked a way but came back "oh and about your work put a little more *back bone* Nyehehe!" "Heh" A then he was gone. "ok you can come out now." then pat walked out "wow your bro is so cute." pat said "heh thanks." then pat began to walk away "hey do you think you can do me a faever?" she asked "sure." "well you see my bro been down for a wile so do you think?" then pat grabbed her hand "no problem he seems like a nice kid even wine he tries to be mean." then Sierra blush blue (because of her magic) "thank you I'll keep an eye out for you." then she walked away.

"heh maybe if I'm lucky she'll be a good reason not to do it." then pat starred to walk in the same path as David. "so as I was saying about Abby." David said "I made this for her." then he held up a drawling of him and her "do you think she'll like it? hang frig material? do you ship us Sierra?" (and yes that is from piemations "papyrus finds a human") " umm" "quite Sierra we must be..." then he saw Patrick. (nyhehehe plays) David looked at pat then at his sister and Sierra did the same they began to get faster then the both spin then looked behind them "Sierra is that a Uplander" (I really wanted him to say human) then they faced pat "umm I think that's a rock." then pat turned to see the small rock "ohhh" "hey what's that in front of the rock?" Patrick just reliz that Sierra had a mask on her mouth that looked like a cartoon skeleton smile ( aka sans smile) "oh my god!" the David got closer to her "is that an Uplander?" he whisper "yes" she whispered back "oh my god! Abby will, I'll be, POPULAR, POPULAR POPULAR!" he yelled then he made a sierieas face "ahem Uplander I the great David will stop you." he said wile trying to sound tuff but only made him more cute "porseed if you're willing!" then he ran off "heh looks like his having fun." then Sierra followed.

"after that Patrick continued till he was at a stacen then a man with a black mask appeared " huh did something move?! if something did move then I'll make sher that it'll never move aging. " then a new battle "hold still!" then he did a blue attack and pat didn't move "huh so blue attacks don't move." then pat had an idea "ok this is stupid but hell with it." then he patted him "huh something patted me! something that isn't moving! I need more doggy treats for this!" (and no not real dog treats but there is a cookie called doggy treat that is for humans. I never had it but hey it sounds good to me.) then he whent back down "hey!" then the man got back up "yes?" he asked "can you tell me about color attacks?" "well if you never fhuat befor then ok nothing. so blue attacks don't move, orang attacks move, and green one's heal you. got that not moving thing?" he asked "yea but why can't you see me I'm right in front of you." then the man gave him a look "it's a heath problem ok?!" "whoa gizz sorry didn't mean to make you mad." " no I'm sorry hey if you need anything else then go to me at grillby's in snowdien." then the man walked away.

after that pat found David and Sierra aging "ok Uplander here's you first puzzle the electric invisible maze! you'll find this one *shocking* because the a mont of fun you'll have is very... well it's very small but never mind that just begin." then pat stepped fowuard then David got shocked "why did it shock me?!" "maybe it's because the Uplander has to hold the orb that you're holding." "umm guys my name is Patrick but you can call ma pat!" pat said then both David and Sierra looked at him "ok then." then he walked though the maze which left his footprints leading the way "here hold this pat." then he ran back "ok go" then pat followed the path "you slippery snake you pass that one but the next one will not so easy." then he ran ahead.

"heh I never seen my bro so happy before thanks." then Sierra walked away then stopped "hey would you like to come with me to get some nicecream?" then pat walked next to her "sure but what's that?" he asked "well it's icecream but it says something nice about you." then they made it to the cart "sigh why is no one buying anything? it's perfic weather for a cold treat." said the nicecream man "maybe it be a better idea to seal them in hot weather." pat said "oh hi there whould you two like the cople treat to day?" he asked which made them both blush "umm sure." pat said (if this happed to my daughter in real life if I had one which I hope I will one day anyway I would kill that boy!) then he gave them their nicecream.

after that Sierra left to catch up with her baby brother so pat was on his own aging "heh maybe I might get luck and she'll want to skip the dating and go start towers marrig." then he buhbbed in to someone "oh sorry." pat said then he saw a dog in armer (yes leaser dog and greater dog are still the same because I think that's cute and funny so shutup if you wanted them as humans) oh boy here we go another... oh he already won by petting him a lot well then.

as pat reach to Sierra and David "ok pat get ready for you next puzzle because my sister made it!" then he looked around "Sierra where's the puzzle?!" " it's right there don't worry he'll never get past it." then pat looked at the life of paper on the ground *word shurch* then pat just gave her a smile then walked up to them "Sierra that didn't do anything!" David yelled "woops I knew I should have used today's crossword." "what crosswords?! in my openyen juner jombel is much harder." "what that's for baby bones." Sierra said "hey pat which is harder?" "crossword" "you two are weird crosswords are easy it's always the same answer. I just put z in every box because it makes me sleep!" then he ran a head "well I'm going and thanks for making my bro happy." then she walked away.

as pat countiued he found that David and Sierra were at another puzzle "here pat where you'll face a puzzle made by doctor annia alphyes so now I'll example the puzzle to you." then after he exampled "got that? good now let's go! oh one most thing this puzzle is completely random." then when he turned it on it flash a fast past till it made it where if was safe to cross then David spined away. as pat made his way he saw a plate of spaghetti and a microwave next to the plate there was a note _" dear pat please in joy this plate of spaghetti that I made for you. but you don't know that this is a trap that I made that will slow you down"_ pat just smile at how fun David was but was kinda sad that his "trap" was frozen to the table and that the microwave was unplugged so continued walking. as pat walked he found David waiting for him "ahh that you are how did you get past my trap and also is there any for me?" pat knew that he had to say something but couldn't lie "no I did eat it because it was frozen and the microwave was unplugged." pat said "well don't worry because I the great master chiff David will make you some more!" then he began to walk away "oh and one more thing if you want to be my sister's husband then you better prove that you are worthy." then he was gone "how did he knew?!" then pat followed him.

when he reached him he saw that David was standing in front of a puzzle that he just finished "how did you know?" pat asked "well I did made it." "no I mean what you said earlier." then David made a "what are you talking about" face "what do you mean?" "never mind." "anyway we're almost to snowdien so better be good there." then David ran off.

as pat walked in the little town he walked in to the shop "hello there stranger his can I help you?" asked the shop keeper "well I might buy something wail I'm here." then pat looked around "so how many live here?" pat asked "well there's a few families here and there. but the real fun ones are those skeleton kids." she said "oh you mean David and Sierra?" "yup those two are a real hoot. but that small one he's a workaholic." "heh yea I know. but to me I say it makes he more cute." then the woman gave a small chuckle "yea anyway are you new around here?" she asked "yea...hmmm the story about our prison?" "ohh that's about how we ended up here for the young ones." "and people like me who has no idea how you all ended up here." "so you're an Uplander ant'chu?" "if that means that I'm from the surfaces then yes." "heh well be careful out there and hey I'll give you that book for free if you'd like one of these cinnamon bunnies." then pat took her offer "thank you take care." then pat walked to what looked like a bar called "grillby's" as he walked in he saw a few strange people sitting in some tables and that bar owner who was fixing a drink for a pink hair man "welcome to my bar how can I help you?" he asked "umm ant'chu going to ask why a miner here?" "no here we also act as a family restront sinc there's no other here." he said as he pulled a panicel out of his orang and red hair "heh cool. anyway I was just looking." "ok and be safe." then pat continued walking.

when he was walking a blizzard hit him "whoa what the hell?!" then he saw an outline of David "Patrick you're a great puzzle lover and pasta lover as well, but you always look lonely. so I the great David will be your...no this isn't right you're an Uplander and I must catcher you." then they were in a new battle (bonetrusle metal version plays) "nyhehehe Uplander you'll never beat... wait where's your FIGHT opchen?" "I destroyed because I'm not going to hurt anyone!" then pat easily dogged all the bones "well face my blue attack!" then blue bones appeared and pat stud still then his heart was blue and he felt heavy "you're blue now. that's my attack!" then he set out more bones but pat dogged all of them, barely "alright take this!" and once more "that's face my spacial attack!" but nothing happed. "huh?" then he turned around and saw a dog with a bone "hey you stopped dog that's my spacial attack!" then the dog ran away "sigh fine then face a normal attack." and we all now what happed because the fights are the same ones from the real game "huff...hufff it's... no use to fight me Uplander... whez..I the great David spare you." then the fight was over.

"Nohoho now I'll never be abel to get friends." David cryed "hey I'll be your friend." then David turned around "really?!" "no" then before David could react pat said something that made him very happy "we're going to best friends!" then they both laugh.

"so pat since it's almost night time why not stay with me and my sister?" David then turned "sure why not." then they walked to the houes.

when they've walked in David said to pat to sit down wail he makes dinner "wow you have a really nice home." then he felt a hand on his shoulder "hello Sierra." then Sierra walked in front of him (sans theme plays and no not that one the lazy one) "heh I see that you're spending the night here then except paps to yell at me." "paps?" "David and I have nick names for him it's papyrus and for me it's sans." "like comic sans." "no *bone* about it." then they both laugh "pat please don't encourage her!" David yelled from the kitchen. "so I saw your battle with my bro." "yea I'm happy that I made him happy." "heh same here he's been down for a wail now." "he said some thing about the royal grared and something." "oh yea, you see the king has something about if we have seven souls we'll be free." then pat grabbed the book he got at the shop "heh you like that story?" "no I never heard of this great war, the only ones I know that happed a long time ago are war world one and two." "heh those sound like a *boam* to me." "for the love of god shut up with those puns!" David yelled.

"so is bone magic common?" "no it's very rare for some reason." "can you do it too?" "yea but I don't feel like showing it." "hey that's fine with me." "ok dinner is done." then David walked out with three plats "so pat what are you going to do when you reach the bariere?" David asked as he sat down "actually I have no idea." "well don't worry the king is a big push over but he's very kind." then pat looked at the TV "heh I might think of it on the way." then after dinner they all whent to bed.

the next morning "here pat call me if you need my help to find your way." "and here's my number if you feel like calling." then pat head out to waterfall.

as pat walked in to the tall grass he heard a voice that sounded like David's "yes Abby the Uplander is here but... why can't we just be friends?." then what sounded like a teen girl voice said "because we need their soul to be free!" "i-i understand." then he left. as pat moved a little Abby walked to the leag to see if she was hearing things or not then she walked in to the shadows "whoa she seems scary." then a boy walked next to him "whoa did you see her?!" he asked "oh yea I think.." before he cloud speak the kid ran. "heh weird kid." then he dealt a hand on his shoulder then he turned around to see Sierra "whoa you scared me!" "heh sorry just wanted to see if you wanted to go to grillby's with me." "well I did miss brecafast so why not." then Sierra turned around "follow me I know a short cut." then they teleported to the door "heh fast short cut huh?" then they walked in "hey Sierra." "Hey sansy" "hello Sierra." the whoa bar said "hey guys." "hey Sierra wornt you just here for breackfeast?" asked the man with pink hair "nah I haven't ate since five minutes ago you must be thinking of brunch!" then the whoa bar laughed "what's so funny?" pat asked "because they know that I don't eat a lot." then they sat down the a fart sound happed "woops watch out sometimes someone likes to place woppecuchens around." then grillby looked at her then face palm him self.

"so what would you like?" "hmm a burger sounds good." "sounds good. hey grillbs two order of burgs." then grillby walked in to the kitchen "so what do you think of my bro?" "heh he's a very cute kid but still cool." "I know he's also very determined to be in the royal gard that he one day walked all the way twords the training area to begg the captain to let him in." "let me guess he didn't but she's training him?" "heh yup" then grillby came back "would you like some of this." she was handing him a ketchup bottle "no thanks" "well suite your self." then she drank the bottle.

"whoa that is awesome!" then Sierra gave him a smile "heh thanks." a little later she made a Sirius face "have you ever haurd of the taking flower?" "no but I know an evil flower girl." "heh I know that bitch my self anyway what I'm taking about is the eco flower." "that sounds familiar." "rumers have it that if you're quite the you can hear voice of other people that was there." then they where done.

"anyway hope you'll be smart and be safe." then she began to walk away "hey grillbs put on my tab." then she left. "heh she knows that she don't have one." "why's that?" "well long ago when her parents where killed by acadent my father took her and her brother in. so she's like family and family never have to pay." then pat got up "I guess that I have to pay?" "no if she ordered two then your's doesn't need to pay." then pat walked out and back to where he was.

as he walked though waterfalls and a lot of puzzles his phone rang "hello pat this is David." "hey David what's up?" "well I was going to ask you if you'd like to come over later." "sure." then he hanged up "heh that kid is YAAAHHHH!" then a spire hit the planks. then from the shadows pat saw Abby throwing her magic spires at him and we all know he ran like a mo-fo.

as he ran he made it to some tall grass that was even taller then him then Abby walked in it and grabbed something but it was that kid from before then she put him down and walked away. as pat walked out the kid ran next to him "whoa she just touch my face!" pat got a better look at this kid he had a brown strip shirt that had no arm holes and he had brown baseball hat on "heh yea I saw that kid." then the kid ran. as pat followed the path he saw a new path and then he took it then guess what yup temmie village and yes they are all the same from the game.

after him almost losing his temper there he found him self at a statchue that was being rained on then he saw some umbrellas and put on on it. then a music box played "wow it's so beautiful." "yes it is!" said an old mans voice behind him said "it's shows that you have paliesd it be showing it that you care." the old man looked like he was an explore "heh cool anyway I have to go." then pat walked away.

as pat walked the board way blue lights appeared then spires "oh come on!" then he ran as fast as he could till he ran in to a dead in "oh fuck" then Abby behind broke the brig to make him fall to his doom. when he woke up he saw that he was fine thanks to the same flowers "dame this things are sure area life savers" then he walked till he saw a dummy that looked like a man with orang hair "this looks so fucking cool" then as he walked twords the exit the dummy came to life "hahahahah! I'm a ghost how lives inside this dummy. my cousin used to live in a dummy as well till you showed up! when he thought he was going to have a nice chat but the things you said!" (then dummy by Radixmusic plays)

 **HEY! you over there**

 **(What are you doing?**

 **Where do you think you're going?)**

 **I know everything about your dirty past**

 **And i will not just let you walk away**

 **Start to pray**

 **We're gonna play**

 **And i will watch and laugh as you decay**

 **I will**

 **Make you pay!**

 **You'll understand what it means**

 **To feel pain**

 **I will drive**

 **You insane**

 **I assure that you will not escape**

 **You're gonna stay around here untill your last day**

 **Screaming and fighting**

 **Waiting and crying**

 **Running and tumbling**

 **And falling and rising**

 **Again**

 **In vain**

 **You are so wasted**

 **You can't hear your brain**

 **Why are you trying?**

 **You'll end up dying**

 **You have no clue**

 **Of who you are defying**

 **One glance**

 **Nonsense!**

 **I'm the mad dummy**

 **And you stand no chance**

 **You cannot kill me**

 **You cannot hurt me**

 **You cannot stab me**

 **Or freeze me or burn me**

 **I just**

 **Won't die**

 **I got no body**

 **But i still alive**

 **Tables are turning**

 **I'm the one hurting**

 **Bouncing and**

 **Shaking and**

 **Twitching and**

 **Squirming**

 **In rage**

 **Rampage**

 **This is my show**

 **And you are in my stage**

 **(And now...as i sharpen my knives...i will let you**

 **take you last breath! GO AHEAD!)**

 **One by one**

 **Step by step**

 **Mangling your body**

 **Untill there is nothing left**

 **Slowly slice**

 **Through your flesh**

 **These little knives**

 **Are gonna make a mess**

 **My revenge**

 **Cutting deep**

 **This is a plate**

 **That i eat cold and sweet**

 **All the fear**

 **In your eyes**

 **Being reflected**

 **On my shinny knives**

 **I will not**

 **Let you go**

 **The only thing leaving**

 **Is gonna be your soul**

 **As you bleed**

 **I will laugh**

 **And my revenge**

 **Will be done at last**

 **(This is what you get**

 **For messing with a dummy**

 **So you think you are strong enough uh? Ahahaha!**

 **I think you are just GARBAGE!**

 **And NOW, i will rip your soul out of your body**

 **DIE!)**

then he missed him "rrrrr fine but you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you so I'll keep you here forever, forever,forever!" then some strange drips fell on him "what is this... acid rain?! you know what? I'm out of here!" then he was gone. as pat looked up he saw who saved him "napsablok!" "oh did your friend ran I-I'm sorry I'll be gone now." then he turned "my houes is up a head so if you want you came come visit but I don't mind if you don't" then he left.

as pat walked out he saw a few path ways then he saw naps walking up the left path so he followed him "oh you came?" "well why not? I mean we are friends." then they walked in to the weird shaped houes "if you like you can look around" as pat looked around naps invited him to lay on the floor.

"you know I used to think my life was worthless. A that I should just die. but then since I came here I began to love life and I think I found my love." pat said "heh maybe." then naps looked at his clock "oh I have to see the snails. I'm sorry about this." "hey no problem I was about to go anyway see you later." then pat walked all the way to the very right.

as pat walked on a small brig he heard a voice be hind him yelling yo "oh hey kid" "hey are...are you a Uplander?" "yea is that a problem?" "well Abby told me to be rude to you and hate you but ii can't because you're an awesome guy." then as the kid turned he fell but grabbed the brig with his teeth then Abby should up "kid!" pat then grabbed the kid and brought him up then the kid turned to Abby "Abby pleased leave my friend alone!" then Abby walked away and so did monster kid (that's his nickname) and Patrick walked to what looked like a mini mountain.

"Uplander I thought that you were our enemy,but then you not only made friends with all you meet but saved someone who was in danger while your own life was in danger." then pat looked up to see Abby with out her helmet her red hair flowed through the air and she had an I patch "but asgore needs one more soul to free use so let me tell you our story." then before she can say anything pat told her that he has a book about "so if you don't want to tell it then it's fine!" "heh yea! FUCK THE STORY!" then she'd jumped down in front of him and a new battle started.

"alright them show me what you got!" "alright then!" then he grabbed some dirt and throws it at her to blind her for a little bit "aaaagggghhh!" then he ran past her "get back here!" she yelled as they ran to a hall way they had a sing that flashed 'welcome to hot lands' then Pat's phone ran and he stop with his hand out to show her to stop "hello?" "hello pat it is I the great David! I just thought that later that you and me can hang out with Abby. I think you two would make good friends." "well ask her she's right here." then he walked to her and handed her his phone "hey David so about that hanging out with the Uplander well the answer is.." she saw that pat was mouthing 'say yes to make him happy' "is-is yes here talk to him." then after pat talked a little bit he hanged up.

"you know now after this Scooby doo thing we have to do it." pat said as he walked a little away from her "yea I know and it also means that I can't hurt you." then instead of grabbing him she just let him get a head start "Sierra help!" pat said as he saw his crush asleep at her stacen "hmmm huh? oh hey pat what's the problem?" then Abby was close behind him "oh I see now. don't worry I got this." then as Abby came up Sierra used her magic to pick her up "what do you think you're doing with my man?" then Abby made a scared face "o-oh um well...umm you see I was um we were going to hang with your bro so yea I better get back to my place." then as Sierra dropped her she ran.

"well start get to her place if she was telling the truth." then pat just starred in aw "wow that was cool." "heh thanks well see yea." then she teleported and pat started to walk to Abby's houes.

when he made it there he saw David standing in front of the door "ahh your here just stand behind me." then pat did as he was told "oh and giver this she loves these." then pat grabbed the dog treat as David knocked on the door "hello David and... Uplander come in." Abby said in a mean voice and both David and Patrick walked in.

as they just got in and Abby facing them "hey Abby I'm going to the bathroom room." then he jumped out the window and left the two in silence until pat started to laugh "why are you laughing?" "it's because that he jumped out the window leaving us in a akword silence and also he landed in a bush." "well anyway why are you here?!" "to be your friend." "oh then ok, then let falic through the files of friendship." "ok you don't have to be a bitch about that you know." "well you're the enemy of everyone's dreams, so get out of my houes!" then David came to the window "oh jess it looks like Abby wasn't up to the challenge." then he ran off aging "what challenge? does he think that I can't be friends with a weak naird like you?" "hey!" "fuhuhu I'll show him we're not just going to be friends we're going to be besties. why not sit down and tell me what you like to drink." "alright oh and David told me to give this to you." "oh that I'll just put it with the others." then she put it in a draw full of them.

as pat sat down Abby whent in to her frieg and grabbed out some drinks for him to chose "I'll have have the tea right there." he said as he pointed to the golden flower tea "heh good choice that you made." then she'd fix it up and gave it to him "heh it's funny that's asgore's favret too. you know you and him are alike in some ways." Abby said as she sit down with her cup "heh one time when I was very young I challenged him to a fight and lost. but the funny thing is that after I lost he asked me if like liked to know how to beat him. so then we've trained till I finally beat him. and after that he had the biggest smile on that I ever seen." "he sounds like he'd been through a lot and that you mad his days." pat said "yea you're right. heh you know David remainds me of me in a way." "heh I can see that." "but too tell you the truth I don't think I can let him join the gard." "what why not?!" "well it's because he's too sweet and friendly. he'll be tourn to shreads! heh that's why me and him always have cooking lessons. because I hope to chang his mind." "heh I see and also that Sierra won't kill you." "heh yea." then she noticed something "wait David, cooking? HE WAS suppose TO HAVE THEM BY NOW! AND IF HE'S NOT HERE THEN YOU'LL HAVE THEM FOR HIM! AND NOTHING BROUGHT US CLOESER THEN COOKING!" Abby then grabbed pat's head and brought him to the counter and put some tomatoes down "now smash them like you do with your enemies!" then pat smashed them to a stanin "good now to the noddels!" then pat thought the whole box in to the put and turned the fire up all the way "now stir like no tomorrow!" and pat tryed his best "here let me do it!" then she usedone of her spirs and well her houes was now on fire.

"Ummm well what would you like to do now?" she asked "well let's find a place to just talk like outside." pat said then they both ran out "so what do you want to say Uplander?" "first off my name is Patrick but every one calls me pat and second I want to know if there's a jewelry store here?" "why" "because I'm going to buy a ring." "wow that's nice anyway yea there's one in the core in that MTT hotel. oh and before you go do you think you can give this to Annie?" "of cures we are friends." "thank you and if you want to call me then just call David because I'll be staying there with him." then they both whent to there own way.

as pat walked in the lab and that the place was dark and all that he can see was a screen of him right now "what the fuck?" then the lights turned on and a short teen girl walked out a room "ok now I have to" then she saw pat and panicked "oh my god they're here and didn't get ready!" she yelled "Ummm... why hello there I'm Annie alphyus. I'm the Royal scientist for king asgore." she said (alphyus's theme plays) "yea I can tell anyway what the hell is this?!" he said as he pointed to the screen "oh I've been watching you since you left the ruins and started on your journey. all the friends you made, all your fights, it started to make me cheer for you. so now I want to help you leave the underground." "first off I don't want to leave and second where's the core?" "what why do you want to stay?!" Annie asked shocked at what pat said "well because my life before I came here was shit and alful that I wanted to kill my self! but now I'm happy and I want to marry Sierra skeleton wells!" "oh my god i-i didn't know that. I'm-I'm so sorry that your life was a living before now." Annie looked like she was about to cry "no I'm sorry. I should have never yelled like that." "I-it's ok. but anyway I should call my friend mettaton to no pretend to try to kill you." "let me guess so you can she me a lot and try to convenes me to stay?" "yup."

the they both heard a voice "don't worry Annie darling I heard everything." then a man who wore gray clothes burst out of the wall "but I'll still put him on today's quiz show!" he yelled on a mic "oh I love quiz shows!" pat said happy "gurat! let us begin!" then they entered that quiz thing from undertale (metal crucher plays) "question one: what is robots made of?" then four opchens appeared which was label A,B,C,D.

he saw that Annie wort on paper 'B' "umm b?" "currat! next one! who is this?" then a pitcher of David appeared "oh that's easy, that's David skeleton wells." "right aging! try this one! in snowdien how is their library?" "umm...c?" "you got that one! don't count on your wins! how may letters are in mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?" "C" "you got it! now how this? how many flies are in this jar?" then a jar of flies appeared "a" "alright now the last one! in mewmew kissy two what does (I don't know names of it because I never paid atenchen to that in the quiz) wanted to get?" "Oh I know this on it's where she wants to get stewbarry instead of...of..." then MTT looked at her "Annie, Annie. where you giving him the answers?" "all example the one with David." she said "well then here's one that will make you the winner! who does Annie have a crush on?" then Annie's face grew red and the four answers were 'A Abby, B asgore, C him, or D don't know' "Ummm...Abby?" then Annie covered her face "see I told you even Patrick could see it." MTT said

 **A few minutes ago back at snowdien**

"I'm so happy that you want to stay here for a few days!" David said as he turned the TV on to the quiz show "hey look it's the human (aging the urg was to great that I had to have him say it because he's my version of paps) " yea you right" they'd watched it all the way to the end "who does Annie have a crush on?" "Ummmmm...Abby?" then both Abby and David saw that Annie became embarised "did she just say that...?" is what Abby could say "heh I guess she loves you too." the David became surprised when Abby picked the couch up yelling "yyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss!" "Abby please put me down." then Abby safely put him down and ran to the guess houes to Chang then leave too Annie's lab.

 **Back to pat and all**

"aaaannnnnddddd cut!that's a rap!" MTT said then the cameras flyed away "tell me when you're ready to go to my jewelry store." "alright I just to give this to her." then pat handed Annie Abby's letter "what...oh my god she feels the same way and she wants to date me!" then Abby ran in "alright now I'm ready." pat said then him and MTT left to the core.

when they made it to the hotel "here's a passe that'll allow you to get stuff for free here. but I want you to help me practice with my new body later when it's done." then pat gave him a thumbs up and walked in the the jewelry store.

after he got the ring a voice scared him "hey yea pat." then he saw that it was Sierra "oh sisi you scared me." "heheh sorry and never call me that. it's either my name or sans." "ok" "so would you like to go on a date with me right now?" then pat gave her a smile "sure." "alright I know a short cut." then they walked in to an ally.

"so your journey is almost over huh?" "actually Sierra I've been thinking of" "stay here and marrying me because your life before was a hell hole because your mom is a whore and your dad is a bastered and both of them beat you when they're mad." Sierra said "who did you know that?!" "I know a lot and yes I will marry you." she said as she grabbed the ring and put it on "heh this is awesome! we're getting married!" "yea but first let me take you to my dad and mom." "wait I was told that they were dead." "well they are but not and no they are not ghosts or zombies either." then they got hop and took another short cut.

"though this door is my dad." they were in waterfall in front of a grey door "ok here we go" then they walked though the door that lead to gaster who greeted them (I translat what he say for you guys but remember that he's talking in Wingdings) "aww pat it's nice to meet my futcher son in law" gaster said "nice to meet you to sir." then both Sierra and gaster came surprised "yea I know how to speak Wingdings." "well you beater get going to you mother now." then he teleported them to hotlands in front of river person "tralala where would you like to go?" she asked "to snowdien" then they where off but then stopped half way "so let me guess your Mrs wells." then the river person took down her hood to reval a woman with blond hair you're right but if you break my daughters hart I will kill you." then they where back on their way "I'll never do that I lover too much." "heh good." then they where back and walked back to the houes.

"hey sis, hey pat!" David said as he was feeding his sister's pet rock "hay paps please sit down we have some news to tell you." Sierra said "um ok?" then he sat down "so what is it? no don't tell me that they're no longer letting people in the Royal gard!" "no David this is good news." "oh" "I'm going to be your brother." pat said with a big smile on his face "I'm so happy that you two are getting married! but first he has to be allowed to stay by asgore." "don't worry I got it under control. I'll be back soon." then he left to the palace.

after finally getting there and on hell of a walk he finally made it to the kings houes "whoa this almost looks like toriel's home." he said as he walked in and down the stairs to the throne room which was also a garden and in the middle of it was a big man with gold hair watering the flowers "um pardon me sir." pat said "one moment then I'll be with you." he said then he finished "alright how can I..." then he saw that Patrick was standing there "please follow me dear sir." and pat did as he was told.

after some walking they were at the barrier "well here we are let me no if you want to say goodbye to anyone before we do this." asgore said "oh no sir I don't want to go home. I want to live here sir." then asgore turned around "oh then I'll not harm you which is a good thin since I never wanted to do this." then he was hit by a fire ball "ASGORE!" then pat saw that toriel hit asgore "what a terrible creatcher harming such youth." "the actual fuck tori!" "why are you mad? I stopped him from taking your soul." "he was letting live here so I can get married to my soulmate!" "tori you came back!" Asgore said "don't tori me dremur you should have used the first soul you took and gotten six most peacaly from the Uplanders." "you're right. but can we at lest still be friends?" "sigh no." "actually it would be good of you to say yes because you did hit him for no reason." pat said "hey nobody fight or I'll " then Abby saw tori "are you Pat's friend it's nice to meet you." tori said "oh same." the she ran next to asgore "hey asgore is that your ex? bummer" "h-hey no fight..uh" oh are you another friend of Pat's? " "yea I am" Annie said "there's two of them?" she thought as she walked next to Abby "hey nobody fight or I'll be force,be force to ask Abby for help." "hello there are you another friend of Pat's?" "Oh hello your majicy. psst pat did asgore shaved and cloned him self?" then finally Sierra came in "hey ya what's going on?" "that voice" tori said then walked to Sierra who was standing next to pat "hello there I think we know each other." "well yea I mean how can you forget about that dinner party?" "wait Sierra? oh it's been so long. then that means that that boy over there is David." "asgore's clone knows my name! this is the best day ever!" "hey David what does a skeleton till his roof with?" "um snow prof snow tills?" "no they till it with *singels*" "ruuuhhg I Chang my mind this is the wost day ever!" "Yes it is for all of you!" said a familiar voice.

then a hug ass vine grabbed everyone exsaped Patrick "dameit lora! why I auta kill you!" then he was hit by her seed attack "well then let's see how you think when you face a god!" then she took all the souls in the underground and transformed it to a gimt goat monster with wings "I'll save my friends no matter what!" and with the powers to save he jumped into her soul to get his friends back.(hopes and dreams metal version plays)

first was tori and asgore "please stay." said tori who was under a spell like the rest "I'm very sorry" asgore said and they attack him "mom please stop and asgore please I'm not you enemy!" that snapped them out then he whent to Abby and Annie "I will destroy you!" Abby yelled "I'm worthless." Annie "girls I'm not you enemy and Annie you're a very smart girl." then he'd saved them and whent to David "I must capture you you live the dream." David said (quick note they do have that cloud over their faces) "David your dream was to be on the surface and I'll help you do it no matter what!" then David was back now it was Sierra.

as pat found her she was just standing there "just give up. I did." she said then yen gasterblasters appeared "wait please help me get to her." pat said to them and they did when he got to her he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and bought her back and pat knew this because she grabbed the back of his head to pull it closer to make the kiss depper.

Once all his friends where back pat started to talk reason to the monster "your right" then she turned to a little girl "the barrier in now destroyed I hope you have a good life." then pat saw that she was gone and everyone one was right behind him going to exit the underground.

when they all got out they saw the sun rising and all of them stayed quite to saver the moment till Pat's phone rang "hello?" "pat sweetheart where are?!" he old mother voice yelled "I'm on MT. ebon and I found someone who disevr to be called mother you whore so never call me aging!" then he hanged up "heh you don't like you old family do you?" asgore asked "they are evil" "anyway Patrick I would like you be the imbasiter of the magic group." "well yea I'll do it!" "heh I guess this is our happy ending." David said and all of them walked to the city.

 **Underwell by john wells aka scatmanking**

 **Inspired by Toby fox's undertale**

 **I hope you liked this and I'll see you later**


End file.
